Danielle Moonstar (Earth-616)
| Aliases = Dani, Psyche, Moonstar, Spellbinder, Valkyrie | Identity = Secret | Alignment = Good | Affiliation = New Mutants (founding member); X-Men; formerly Young X-Men; X-Force; S.H.I.E.L.D.; Mutant Liberation Front; Valkyries | Relatives = Black Eagle (grandfather, deceased), William Lonestar (father), Peg Lonestar (mother), Joshua Foley (Elixir) (ward) | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = Utopia, San Francisco Bay, California; formerly Graymalkin Industries, Marin Headlands, San Francisco, California; Xavier Institute, Salem Center, Westchester County, New York; Ship; X-Factor Complex, New York City; Massachusetts Academy, Snow Valley, Massachusetts | Gender = Female | Height = 5'6" | Weight = 123 lbs. | Eyes = Brown | Hair = Black | UnusualFeatures = | Citizenship = Native American | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Adventurer, Espionage Agent, former Valkyrie | Education = | Origin = Mutant, granted a portion of the Valkyries power when Brightwind chose her as his rider; later restored Valkyrie powers by Hela | PlaceOfBirth = Boulder, Colorado | Creators = | First = Marvel Graphic Novel #4 | HistoryText = Danielle Moonstar is a Native American of the Cheyenne Nation. Moonstar's mutant powers emerged at puberty but she could not control her ability to create visible images of people's greatest fears. She could not stop herself from creating such images at unexpected moments, and she thereby alienated everyone in her community except for her parents William and Peg Lonestar, and her grandfather, the chief and shaman Black Eagle. One night Dani created a symbolic vision of her parents' deaths. Shortly thereafter her parents disappeared during a trip to the mountains. Moonstar believed them to have been killed, and her dreams were haunted thereafter by a vision of a demonic bear, whom she believed to be responsible for their deaths. In fact, Moonstar's parents had been transformed into the demonic bear by an as yet unrevealed cause. This bear was intended to work the same transformation upon Moonstar, but the spells of Black Eagle kept the demonic bear away from her. After her parents' disappearance, Moonstar was taken in by their friends, the Roberts. Pat Roberts, their son, and Danielle were very close friends. After she had been at the Roberts' home a week, Moonstar was at Sunday dinner with them when Pat said something to her that provoked her. Moonstar lashed out at him with her psychic power, unaware she had it. The images of the objects of Pat's greatest fear and desire appeared before Pat and his family as a result. Moonstar fled to the mountains, where Black Eagle raised her over the following years, Finally, Black Eagle sent a letter to Professor Charles Xavier, who had become a friend of his son, William, Danielle's father, when both Xavier and William were in the army. Xavier and William had become blood brothers, and Xavier had become acquainted with Black Eagle. Black Eagle believed that Prof. Xavier could provide Moonstar with the training she needed to utilize her powers best, and asked him in the letter to do so. When Black Eagle asked Moonstar to go with Prof. Xavier when he came, she angrily refused, believing all Caucasians to be her enemies. In her anger Moonstar unintentionally created an image of Black Eagle's death, as he had foreseen it in a prophetic dream. Black Eagle ordered her to go with Prof. Xavier, and she agreed. But before Prof. Xavier arrived, Black Eagle was murdered by agents of Donald Pierce, a member of the Inner Circle of the Hellfire Club who intended to overthrow its leader, Sebastian Shaw. Pierce was determined to kill Prof. Xavier as well as other superhuman mutants. Moonstar, unaware of Pierce's involvement, vowed to take vengeance for her grandfather's death. Moonstar soon found herself hunted by Pierce's agents, but she was saved by the mutant Karma, who arrived along with Prof. Xavier. Prof. Xavier told Moonstar about Pierce, and she said she would work with Prof. Xavier to get her revenge on Pierce. New Mutants After Moonstar helped Prof. Xavier and other young mutants he had enlisted in defeating Pierce, she and the other young mutants became members of his new team, the New Mutants. This was a group of young superhuman mutants whom Prof. Xavier trained in the control and use of their powers. Although the team was originally created because the Professor was possessed by the Brood Queen egg inside of him for future embryos, they stayed together. Moonstar decided to remain with them to honor her grandfather's request, despite her initial hatred of all Caucasians and she soon came to regard her fellow New Mutants as close friends of her regardless of their racial background. Dani became an especial friend of Rahne Sinclair (Wolfsbane), in part due to the psychic rapport they shared when Wolfsbane was in non-human form. Moonstar originally took the code name Psyche, but later changed it to Mirage, after the illusions she creates. Despite her power, Dani was a valuable member of the team in her own right, being the only one to pass the team's first test in the Danger Room. The team then battled the powers of the Brood Queen inside of Professor Xavier that was using Dani's powers to create a horrific landscape. After being possessed by the Dark Rider by Team America, Dani was kidnapped by Silver Samurai and Viper, later, she and the New Mutants battled the Hellfire Club, Axe, then traveled to Nova Roma and battled Selene. Next, the team traveled to the Massachusetts Academy and battled the White Queen, Emma Frost, and the Hellions. With Black Eagle dead, the demon bear was no longer prevented from seeking out Moonstar. Dani fought the bear outside Prof. Xavier's mansion and it nearly killed her. Upon discovering Dani, thanks to Wolfsbane's telepathic link to Dani, out on the campus grounds, heinously mauled, the New Mutants rushed her to the Mid-County Medical Center. The Demon Bear was not through with Danielle, and he infiltrated the hospital, thinking to finish the job and possess Danielle's soul. He transported the team to the Badlands, presumably his dimension. The New Mutants then battled the bear, and Magik used her Soulsword to release Moonstar's parents from the spell they were under, returning them to their human forms. During this skirmish, the Demon Bear had possessed Sharon Friedlander and Officer Tom Corsi and turned them into demonic Native American warriors under his control. They reverted back to normal humans, but still kept the appearance of Native Americans. Moonstar was reunited with her parents, and she eventually recovered completely from her injuries, thanks to the Morlock, Healer. After a brief battle with Warlock, the New Mutants welcomed him as their new member. The New Mutants next saved the life of international rock star Lila Cheney from the Vrakanin. Under Prof. Xavier's guidance Moonstar not only learned how to keep her powers under control, so that she only used them when she so desired, but also learned how to use her powers to create images other than those of the objects of people's fears. Eventually, Dani and Cannonball became the team's leaders. The New Mutants next battled Kulan Gath with the Avengers and the X-Men and after most of the heroes perished, Magik and Dr. Strange traveled back in time to before it happened, erasing the event. Dani was later sent to subdue Prof. Xavier's son, Legion, where Dani made Warlock promise never to take a living being's lifeglow without her permission, and battled the Beyonder. After learning that her teammate, Karma, was in-fact alive, Dani and the New Mutants decided to rescue her. After tracking Karma to Madripoor, then Cairo, the New Mutants were joined by Storm and all of them were possessed by Karma, save Mirage, Warlock, and Magik. Dani and Illyana escaped in one of Illyana's teleportation discs to a possible future where the New Mutants were evil and murdering pawns of Karma. They returned and, after Mirage was possessed, Illyana and Warlock released Karma from the Shadow King, who was possessing her, and Karma defeated him on the Astral Plane. Later, Amora the Enchantress kidnapped the New Mutants to Asgard. While attempting to escape, Magik used her teleportation discs and the Enchantress' magics affected the destination and the New Mutants were separated through time and space. Dani found herself on Valhalla in a seemingly endless field and rescued a winged horse from hunters. Mirage herself was rescued from the hunters by Mist, one of the Valkyries. ("Mist" is an English translation of her name). The winged horse was one of a herd of such creatures belonging to Odin, ruler of Asgard. The Valkyries themselves rode such horses. Mirage had an immediate psychic rapport with the horse, whom she named Brightwind after her pony on Earth, and the horse selected her to be his rider. This "bonding" bestowed part of the Odin power upon Mirage, and thus while with the Valkyries, Mirage somehow became endowed with the Valkyries' power to perceive the coming of death. After the New Mutants defeated Amora, the X-Men arrived to assist them in rescuing Storm and Dani warded-off Hela from claiming Wolverine's soul. When the New Mutants returned to Earth, Brightwind came with Mirage. Following Magneto Soon thereafter, Professor Xavier left Earth for an indefinite period of time, leaving his school and the New Mutants in the charge of his former enemy, Magneto. After Dani perceived the death mark on all of her teammates, the New Mutants, including Mirage, were obliterated from existence by the virtually omnipotent Beyonder and then recreated by him, angry that Magik refused his 'gift' of her power being transferred to Shadowcat, to use them as guinea pigs. In being recreated, Mirage and the other New Mutants, somehow, lost much of the proficiency in using their superhuman powers that they had learned at Prof. Xavier's school until, after a brief pep talk from a Frog Thor, Dani regained her former motivation. Under the psychic influence of the Hellion, named Empath, Magneto closed the school and sent the New Mutants to study with the Hellions' teacher, the White Queen. Mirage, instead, went to her parents' ranch in Colorado. When Magneto realized he was tricked into transferring the New Mutants, he attempted to confront Emma and was attacked by the Avengers. After the New Mutants rescued Magneto from the Avengers, he and Emma worked together to cure the children of the trauma at the hands of the Beyonder and through mind probes it was determined that they wished to return with Magneto, though remaining rivals with the Hellions. While with her parents, Moonstar ran into an old friend, Pat Roberts, who she had betrayed when her powers were first emerging and now hated her. When Pat was injured and stuck in a blizzard, Moonstar saw the death mark on him and fought Death in the form of an old gunfighter. Moonstar defeated Death, but Pat remained in a coma. The next day, Death returned in the form of an old Indian woman who convinced Dani that Pat would live, but in an irreversible diabetic coma and Dani agreed to let him go. After the return of Sunspot, the New Mutants decided to even the score with Empath, seeing as how Magneto would not, and terrorized him until Cypher stated that revenge would make them no better then Empath and the team went-on to defeat Legion on Muir Island, then, rescued Psylocke from Mojo and Spiral. The New Mutants, later, battled the X-Men after they had been turned to the X-Babies by Mojo, until they were broken of their brainwashing and defeated the spineless one, Mojo. During the massacre of the Morlocks by the Marauders, the New Mutants were charged with aiding the wounded. After Illyana and Xi'an left to check on her younger siblings, the New Mutants joined them and Warlock's father, Magus, attacked and Illyana quickly teleported them all to Limbo. Shortly after, Magus also appeared on Limbo and Illyana sent the New Mutants to Scotland's past where they aided Scottish King, Robert the Bruce. While attempting to go back to Limbo, again, Illyana accidentally separated the New Mutants through time and space. Mirage, Cannonball, Cypher, and Warlock were sent to a future where mutants ruled and former teammates, Sunspot and Magma, were chief arbitrators, who oppressed humans and even kidnapped their mutant children. They were captured and about to be brainwashed, until Illyana returned with Professor Xavier, Lilandra, and Binary and took them back to the planet that the Professor was on with the Starjammers. When Merging their forms once more, Cypher tapped into Warlock’s own DNA in order to learn how to "re-code" it. While the rest of the New Mutants distracted Magus, Cypher and Warlock re-wrote the Magus' DNA, effectively reducing him to infancy. In order to quickly return home, Professor Xavier used Karma to force Illyana to teleport the team, even though Illyana protested, and Dani scolded the Professor while comforting Illyana. Upon returning home, the New Mutants were forced to chase Warlock and Impossible Man, who were having a contest to see who the better sentient lifeform was through shape changing and teleporting around the world. Upon returning to the School for Gifted Youngsters, the New Mutants were, all, grounded by Magneto and not allowed to leave the grounds. After a soccer game became too physical, Sunspot ended-up giving Cannonball a concussion and, after the rest of the New Mutants began to chastise him, Sunspot ran away, feeling he was a danger to his team. Warlock left after Sunspot and this left all of the team feeling deeply guilty and worried about Warlock and Sunspot's whereabouts. To calm them down, Magneto dressed them elegantly and they all attended a Hellfire Club event, where Dani befriended the honorable Thunderbird. The pair began to search for Wolfsbane and Catseye, who had run-off in their lycan forms. The event turned sour for the New Mutants after finding Cypher, drunk, in a bed with Roulette, until Cannonball suggested another duel between the two teams. The duel was for both teams to hunt down the person responsible for selling a member of the Hellfire Club a forged statue of Selene and the losers apologize, publicly, for any insults and take the rap for any trouble with their teachers before sunrise. After having Illyana spy on the Hellions, through a scrying glass on Limbo, the New Mutants learned that Viper and the Silver Samurai were behind the forgery and decided to intercept the villains, before the Hellions. Unknown to the New Mutants, Thunderbird assumed that they would spy on the Hellions and led them to the henchmen of the villains, while the Hellions captured Viper and Silver Samurai, winning the competition. Upon returning to the Hellfire Club, while Dani was positioned to kiss Thunderbird, Tessa arrived with a letter from Xi'an, for Dani. The New Mutants were shocked to learn that Xi'an had left the team to return to her uncle's service and find her siblings. Magneto allowed the children a night off of their punishment and the New Mutants attended a album release party of Lila, where they battled Raek and a group of aliens. After hearing of an animal creature that was being mistreated after capture, the New Mutants abducted Bird Brain in a contest with the Hellions, where Thunderbird was influenced, by Empath, to admit his crush on Dani and, after returning home victorious, Magma decided to return to the Massachusetts Academy. It was during this period that Moonstar's ability to make her spirit images real emerged after an encounter with the High Evolutionary during the Evolutionary War, when Dani was "evolved" by one of the Evolutionary's machines. When Hela attempted to take over Asgard, Dani and the other Valkyrior were infected with a mystical fever. Hela planned to use Moonstar to gather humans to her forces to defeat Thor. Transported back to Asgard, Moonstar fell under the sway of Hela and nearly killed Odin. Hela was defeated by the combined forces of the New Mutants and the Asgardians, and the New Mutants were returned to Earth; all except Moonstar who chose to stay behind, hoping to repair the damage as a Valkyrie. Mutant Liberation Front Moonstar was eventually exiled from Asgard, and her winged horse Brightwind was renamed Darkwind. Found on Earth by the mutant terrorist Reignfire, who had recently reorganized the terrorist group called the Mutant Liberation Front, Moonstar agreed to join the group. Prior to this Dani had secretly joined the international law enforcement agency S.H.I.E.L.D., intending to infiltrate the M.L.F. as a deep cover operative and betray the group from within. To maintain her cover, Moonstar was forced to battle X-Force alongside other members of the Front. Dani also secretly became an informant for Cable, at one time assisting him when he was tracking down Feral. She also helped the other mutants that were captured during the Younghunt when they were attempting escape from the Gamesmaster's prison. After the M.L.F. and X-Force battled Prime Sentinels during Operation Zero Tolerance, Moonstar left the M.L.F. and joined X-Force. X-Force During their encounter with the Damocles Foundation, Dani was transmorphed for a short time by Arcadia, giving her the ability to channel quantum energies, which allowed her to affect matter at a subatomic level. Dani could see these quantum energies as interconnected particles and waves, and she could affect those connections, changing the physical nature of all things, including an electromagnetic field such as the one generated by Magneto during X-Force's encounter with him in Genosha. When Dani and Arcadia meet up again in San Francisco, Dani's powers were removed from her and a dimensional rift was formed, also causing four alternate Moonstar's to be created. Each of these Moonstar's represented a different aspect of Dani - New Mutant, Valkyrie, M.L.F. member, and quantum-powered. With the help of the quantum-powered incarnation, Moonstar was able to stop Arcadia and after the rift was sealed, Dani was returned to normal. Xavier Institute Six months later, Moonstar joined the X-Men part-time while she attended college and functioned as a part of the X-Men's support team. With the reopening of the Xavier Institute as a school, Moonstar recruited adolescent mutants although Xavier wanted her to teach. Upset by having to use her illusion powers to prevent Wither from killing, Moonstar wanted to quit but stayed upon hearing all of her recruits wanted her as their adviser. Dani even signed legal papers to become Josh Foley's legal guardian after his family abandoned him. A brief New Mutants reunion occurred when Donald Pierce attacked the school, and Dani joined her old friends to defeat him. With the school rebuilt after the impostor Magneto's attack, older students were assigned to squads to better hone their abilities. Moonstar became the adviser to the New Mutants squad, made up of the youths she had recruited previously. However, after the events of M-Day, Dani lost her powers and was sent home along with all the other depowered students and faculty. The Initiative Dani was hired by Henry Gyrich to help Trauma to learn control of his powers for the Initiative. Trauma demonstrated that he couldn't control his powers by turning into everyone's worst fear. He turned into the Demon Bear but Dani showed him that she conquered her fear long ago. However, because she taught Truama to use his powers in a therapeutic matter, Gyrich fired her, for he wanted to use Trauma as a weapon. New Mutants X-Men Squad Magik later returned, stating that she was from shortly in the future and that the world and New Mutants would die without her intervention. Cyclops, then, allowed Cannonball to reorganize the original New Mutants squad. Sam originally decided against Dani until she fought him in the Graymalkin Industries Danger Room and stated that she was still useful to the team. Their first mission was to subdue a recently returned Legion. During Norman Osborn's attack on the X-Men in San Francisco, Dani was sent by Cyclops to Las Vegas to make a deal with Hela, to gain back her Valkyrie powers, in order to fight Ares, the Dark X-Men, and the Dark Avengers. After battling their resurrected teammate, Doug Ramsey, and the Hellions, Doug was freed from Eli Bard's control by Warlock wielding Magik's Soulsword and rejoined his former teammates. After the return of the mutant messiah, Hope Summers, and Cable to the mainstream timeline, Bastion and his members of the Human Council attacked her tirelessly. Cyclops ordered the New Mutants to attack one of Cameron Hodge's Right facilities and then to aid Cable and a group of X-Men from William Stryker and his Purifiers. After the attack from Bastion, the team took a vacation and Illyana sensed that Pixie had been captured. Illyana sent Warlock to warn the X-Men and the rest of the team battled the Inferno Babies, where Dani's arm was broken by Loca. After being beaten, Dani was further beaten by Timothy and other members of Project Purgatory, while Sam was made to watch. Dani was freed by attacking demons and killed Loca. After surviving an attack in Limbo by demons and the Elder Gods, it was revealed that Illyana brought Legion back into the mainstream reality to use against the Elder Gods that General Ulysses and Project Purgatory were planning to unleash. .]] | Powers = Moonstar was a mutant and later depowered as a result of M-Day. She was granted a portion of the Valkyries power when Brightwind chose her as his rider and later Hela restored her Valkyrie powers. Former Powers: Empathic Illusion Casting ''': to create three-dimensional images of certain visual concepts from thoughts and emotional impressions within the minds of herself and others. Originally, Moonstar could only create images of the objects of other people's greatest fears. Later, she learned how to reach into another person's subconscious and project an image of the object of that person's "heart's desire." Still later, under Charles Xavier's further training, Moonstar learned to use her power to derive and project more specific images from another person's mind that were unrelated to such strong emotional states. Moreover, she learned how to project such images around herself and others in order to alter the appearance of herself and others. For example, once she and her teammate Cannonball, neither dressed impressively at the time, had to find Wolfsbane at a stylish hotel. In order that she and Cannonball would look as if they belonged in the hotel, Moonstar made herself and Cannonball look like the desk clerk's mental image of the ideal wealthy guests for the hotel. Most recently, Moonstar learned to project three-dimensional versions of images from her own mind, such as life-size images of the New Mutants training in the use of their powers. Despite the fact that Moonstar had to probe a person's subconscious in order to discover the mental image she wished to project, she wasn't a true telepath. Although she could consciously initiate the mental probing in order to find and project an image, the probing process itself wasn't governed by her conscious mind. Hence, Moonstar did not consciously know what the image she sought in another person's mind was (in any more detail than that it was the image of the object of his or her greatest fear, or that it was the image of his or her ideal customer, or whatever) until its image actually appeared in three-dimensional form before her. The three-dimensional images that Moonstar caused to appear were similar to holograms, although they were created by psionic energy rather than by lasers, and could be seen by anyone in their vicinity. However, only the people from whom Moonstar derived the images would perceive them as "real," indistinguishable from the real persons or objects they portrayed. To other people, the images were recognizable as immaterial illusions. Moonstar could use her power to derive and project mental images on several people at once. Each "victim" would see a different image, corresponding to his or her own individual concept of the kind of image that Moonstar sought. If, for example, she sought to make a group of people each see the object of his or her greatest fear, probably each person in the group would see an image of a different person or thing. Probably if she caused each member of the New Mutants to see an image of Professor Xavier, each member would see a subtly different image, according to his or her own perception of Xavier's personality, handsomeness, and so forth. However, even though each "victim" in such a group would see only one image, Moonstar herself and anyone else in the vicinity would see each of the images drawn from the minds of each of the "victims." The seeming materialization of the object of his or her greatest fear of desire invariably had immediate emotional impact on the person from whom Moonstar had drawn the image she projected. Moonstar's images dissolved and ceased to exist as soon as she ceased to maintain sufficient concentration to keep them visible. Moonstar was limited in the use of her power by her need to see the person from whose consciousness she derived her images. She could use her power on a person even if he or she could only be seen by Moonstar through binoculars. However, she couldn't draw images from a person who was standing only a few feet from her, but behind something she couldn't see through. Nor could she derive images from a person whom she saw via live television but who wasn't actually within her vicinity. At first Moonstar could not control her image projecting powers, and she would draw and project images without consciously willing to do so. However, she learned to control her power due to Charles Xavier's guidance and her own growing maturity, so that her power operated only when she willed it to do so. Moonstar, like the other New Mutants, was killed and then resurrected by the alien Beyonder. When the Beyonder recreated the New Mutants, somehow their proficiency in utilizing their powers was greatly reduced. Hence, although Moonstar could still perform all the feats listed above, it was now more difficult for her to do so. Also, her ability to keep her power under her conscious control was lessened as a result. Moonstar's ultimate potential was to be able to cause her three-dimensional images to become tangible entities of psionic force. She was only able to make use of this full potential temporarily when her abilities were briefly augmented psionically by Charles Xavier when he was mentally possessed by a member of the alien Brood. Moonstar could also use her power to derive and project images of the objects of fear or desire from the minds of animals. The only difference was that the animal from which she derived the image would be the only being to see it. She could even use this power on fish and certain insects, although not on animals with intelligence any lower than these creatures. Moonstar could derive mental images of her winged horse Brightwind's objects of fear and love even if Brightwind was beyond the range of her sight, and project such images to him over a great distance. The limits of her powers with regard to Brightwind are unknown. She summoned him in the past by projecting an image of herself, whom he loved, to him, even though he was out of her range of sights. '''Neural Arrows: She could focus her psionic powers into energy arrows which can stun an opponent by disrupting their central nervous system, or force them to relive a traumatic memory. Animal Empathy: Moonstar could achieve a quasi-telepathic rapport with higher animals including primates (but not including human beings), members of the dog and cat families (including wolves and mountain lions, for example), and birds. She could sense their feelings, consciously perceive images in their minds, and even see through their eyes. However, since an animal's ability to conceptualize is highly limited, she was limited as to what she telepathically could learn from an animal. This ability extended to Wolfsbane's lupine form. However, since Wolfsbane retains her human mind as a wolf, it was more difficult for Moonstar to sort out the mental impressions she received from her than it was for Moonstar to deal with those of a real wolf. Moonstar's telepathic rapport with Wolfsbane was originally sometimes painful to Moonstar because of this fact, but it stopped after a period of time. Moonstar also had a quasi-telepathic rapport with her winged horse Brightwind; possibly Brightwind had psychic abilities of his own that made the rapport easier. Though highly intelligent, Brightwind has an animal's mind, so Moonstar couldn't communicate with him telepathically in quite the same way she could with Wolfsbane when she is in her lupine form. Death Sense: ability to perceive and sense the coming of Death. She could perceive a "deathglow" surrounding a person who was in serious danger of dying. Moreover, Moonstar could perceive Death incarnate, in whatever form it took to claim the person with the deathglow. A person surrounded by the deathglow was in danger of death, but might still be saved from dying (until he or she met his or her inevitable end at some later time under different circumstances). Resist Death: Moonstar could challenge Death itself and death gods using a "Cheyenne ghost-shaft" made from her image powers. She succeeded in driving away Hela when she attempted to claim the soul of Wolverine, and in driving away Death itself when it came for Margaret Power. Quantum Energy Manipulation (Formerly): the ability to manipulate quantum energies to affect energy and matter on a subatomic level and fire powerful energy blasts. | Abilities = Moonstar is a better than average athlete for her age, in large part because of all the times she has spent on her own in the wilderness. She has a fair knowledge of hand-to-hand combat, has enhanced durability, and is a particularly good horseback rider and swimmer. | Strength = Moonstar possesses the normal human strength of a girl of her age, height, and build who engages in intensive regular exercise. | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = As Mirage, she had a winged, Asgardian horse, Brightwind (now known as Darkwind), who is capable of flight. His top speed is unknown. | Weapons = | Notes = * Dani only used the Spellbinder codename once | Trivia = *As of , Dani returned to using the codename Mirage. | Links = * X-Men * Wolfsbane * New Mutants * Marvel Directory }} Category:X-Men members Category:X-Force members Category:New Mutants members Category:Depowered Mutants Category:Telepaths Category:Illusionists Category:Zoopathy Category:Psychic Weapon Category:Young X-Men members Category:New Mutants Squad members Category:Empaths Category:Utopians Category:Formerly Deceased Category:Hellions members Category:MLF members